Fixed From the Start
by MusicGeek764
Summary: Prequel to WhiteParadigma's fic Names on the Sidewalk. I highly recomend reading that story first! Yakko and Wakko on the night of...the accident. Please R&R.


_Hello peoples! This is a prequel to __Names on the Sidewalk__ by WhiteParadigma. You should read her fic before this one, for obvious reasons. It's somewhat depressing, but really good. Also, the ending of this story will make a lot more sense! The rating is for mild, infrequent language, mentions of drinking and sex, what's implied at the end, and it's the rating of __Names on the Sidewalk__._

**Disclaimer: **_WhiteParadigma has given me permission to use her story ideas. However, I do not own Animaniacs. They belong to their rightful owners. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit. Plus, I'm scared of lawyers. O.O_

Fixed From the Start

"It's my own damn life, and I'm going to live it!" Dot screamed these words as she slammed the door to the water tower. Yakko sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands. _What am I going to do with her? _

A door opened. "Dot?" Yakko asked, looking up hopefully.

"Sorry, bro. It's just me."

Yakko reburied his head in his hands as Wakko, who, after his multiple attempts at making peace between his feuding siblings had failed, went to his room during fights and wrote rather depressing poetry, looked on at his older brother with light pity. Fights between Yakko and Dot were almost a daily occurrence. Dot wanted to live her own life and be free of her brothers; however this involved alcohol, sex, and other risky behaviors. Yakko wanted to keep his cute, innocent little sister and heavily disagreed with her choices. Wakko was caught in the middle; he wanted Yakko to get off their sisters back and let her make her own choices and grow up, but he also wanted her to make smarter choices. She was wasting her life, and probably shortening it.

"What am I going to do with her?" Yakko echoed his thoughts, looking up at his brother, as though he had all the answers. Wakko just shook his head. "I mean," He said, getting up and pacing, as Yakko was prone to when worried. Wakko took his spot on the couch. "She's just throwing her life away! And don't say I need to let her grow up!" Yakko said, suddenly turning to Wakko, whose mouth was open like he wanted to speak. He shut it and Yakko continued. "I'm willing to give her more freedoms and let her make more of her own choices! But, not the one's she making right now..." Yakko sat down, defeated looking.

"Yakko!" Wakko said, jumping up, which made Yakko do the same. "You sound like you're giving up."

"I am not!" Yakko stood to defend himself, but Wakko kept on going.

"For as long as I've known you, and mind you, I've known you my whole life, you've never given up. I can't believe you'd start know, especially with your baby sister,"

"SHUT UP!" Yakko yelled in frustration, startling Wakko. "I am _not_ giving up on my sister! Do you hear me?" Wakko nodded, too shocked to respond any further. He stood there for a second, breathing heavily, then sat down again. When Wakko looked up, he was surprised to find his strong, steady older brother crying.

"Yakko..." Wakko said softly, sitting both of them down and putting a comforting arm around his brother's shoulder. He let Yakko cry for a little while. It was probably good he was getting all this out.

"I'm sorry," Yakko said after he'd stopped crying. "For yelling."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." Wakko said back, and they hugged. "Well, that was very Disney." Wakko said, and was glad when it got a chuckle out of his tired brother.

"Wanna make this more Disney?" Yakko asked, looking at his brother. Wakko gave him a look in response. "Let's find her, and bring her home."

And with that, they were off. Yakko got in the driver's seat of their Buick, Wakko took shotgun. They went off into the traffic and commotion of a Saturday night in Burbank. They made a list of all the different clubs and bars, all of which had a verity of reputations, which Dot frequented. They stopped at a few, but with no luck.

Wakko went to looking out the window, when he saw a familiar face talking to the bartender.

"Yakko! She's in there!" Yakko slammed on the breaks. Both of them turned around to double check, to make sure Wakko had really seen what he thought he saw. All of the outside noises; people yelling, car horns honking, were completely lost on them as they recognized their sister.

"Dot."

* * *

><p><em>I'm doing an endnote? What maddness! :0 For those of you following my other story, <span>Break Down,<span> new chapter wil be up on Saturday, as promised! If you're not following my other story, please go read it! (Unless you're like me, who doesn't like reading in-progress stories! XD) Big thank you for WhiteParadigma for inspiring this fic with her own, and for giving me premission to do this! :D _


End file.
